Part of the Job Description
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: Lilly is the one and only girl on the basketball team, and the star too, to bad they don't want her there, should she follow her friends advice and just quit her dreams, or should she follow her heart and just play ball? YOU CHOOSE PAIRINGS. T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay, Okay, I know I am meant to be writing my other stories but this idea has been bugging me for a while now so enjoy!**

**Bold is narrator**

_Italics is what is happening_

Normal is speaking

**She was the perfect student**

_Shows Lilly walking along the school halls confidently_

**Smart…**

_Shows Lilly getting handed back a test marked A+_

**Funny…**

_Shows Lilly making a joke and everyone laughing_

**Beautiful…**

_Shows Lilly walking down the halls and all the guys swooning over her_

**Loyal…**

_Shows Lilly sticking up for some kid being bullied_

**And the first and only girl on the school's basketball team…**

_Shows Lilly shooting a three pointer just as the buzzer goes winning her team the point._

**Only problem is… **

_Shows Lilly going over to the team_

**They don't want her there…**

"Bradley, good work on the lay-ups you worked on them like I said, Truscott, work harder, I want to see more hustle when you have the ball!

**What is a girl to do?**

_Shows Lilly on the basketball court trying to figure it all out. _

**Should she follow what her friends say?**

"Lilly, just drop off the team, they will regret ever treating you wrong!"

**Or follow her heart?**

"I can't do that Miley! Basketball is my passion! Like singing is yours, they will accept me soon enough, they have to! It's part of the job description!"

Starring…

**Emily****Osment as Lilly Truscott**

"All I wanna do is play ball. I don't care if they don't want me there, I am having the time of my life out there and that's all that matters!"

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"I just don't wanna see you get your heart broken again! You are like my sister Lils!'

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**

"If you wanna play ball Lils, go ahead! No one is stopping you but yourself!"

**Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart**

"She was the one who told me to go after my dream! I support her 100%!"

**And special appearances from…**

**Nick**

"She plays ball good, but she is from our rival team, so I have to notice people like her!"

**Joe **

"She's really good, she's like, the best on the team, but they don't treat her well, her brunette friend is cute though!"

**And Kevin! **

"I don't understand the sport, but my two brothers are really into it so I support them in every way, shape and form!"

**Part of the Job Description… **

**Coming Soon…**

"I just wanna play Miles, that's all I wanna do! That's my dream!"

"I know Lils, but you can't hold onto high school dreams forever… they don't last…"

"But why not Miley? Why can't I make this last?"

**A.N: So do you like the idea? I saw 17 Again today and that sort of pulled all my ideas together, giving me the idea for basketball, hope you like it! Just a Little More Faith**


	2. Bloody Sexist Pig

**A.N: Hey here it is… enjoy**

Lilly's POV

I walked into the empty, surprisingly shiny hallways of Sea View Senior School, or SVSS skateboard in hand. I was itching to get to my locker so I could get to basketball practice; my basketball lived in my locker for most of the week, I have tried skating and doing basketball at the same time, but it didn't really end that well… my mother reminds me of that every day.

I looked around, it didn't seem like any teachers were around so I jumped onto my skateboard, breaking one of many SVSS rules. The hallway was slick beneath my skateboard and I pulled up in front of my locker, number 133. I stuck the key in the lock and threw my skateboard in before pulling my basketball out; my books were stacked up on the shelf near the top of the locker and there were pictures of all my friends and family inside the door.

With my basketball in hand I jogged down the halls to the gym, basketball practice started in 10 minutes and I wanted to work on my free throws. I walked into the gym pleased to see that no one was around; I pulled the green hoodie I had over my basketball uniform off and walked over to the hoop. I managed to get about 15 free throws done when the coach walked into the gym, about 5 members of the team trailed after him.

"Hey Coach!" I called out to him. He grunted in acknowledgment, gathering his things.

"Hey Coach!" another member of the team called out to him.

"Bradley! You been working hard?" He went into a full conversation with 'Bradley' while I stood on the court fuming.

"Bloody sexist pig!" I muttered under my breath, it wasn't quiet enough though because Coach snapped his head in my direction.

"You say something Truscott?"

"No Coach, I didn't."

"Well I heard something, 4 times around the court, NOW!"

I grumbled under my breath all the ways I could kill my coach and make it look like he did it himself as I ran, now… if only I had some latex gloves and some rope…

**BANG!**

I fell on my back to see that I had run into the basketball post, I quickly pulled myself up and kept running like nothing had happened. But, of course, the team saw and they were laughing at me across court. I was so mad that I cut across the court to ten meters behind the three point line, picked up a stray basketball and shot a goal from there. That shut them up. I did a big cheesy smile and headed over to Coach. He looked mad.

"Truscott! What did I tell you about showing off! Just because you managed to make it onto the team, it doesn't give you the right to think you are better then your fellow team mates! You are lucky you are not a permanent BENCH WARMER!"

I took Coach's rant without batting an eyelid. I was use to it. I guess I kinda had it coming for me seeing as I am the only girl on the basketball team, the BOY'S basketball team. The girls don't have basketball; only netball cause there wasn't enough of us to make a team. So I tried out for the guy's team and I got in. All the girls who were going to try out for the girl's team were thrilled. All the guys however… well…that's another story…

By this time, the rest of the team had trailed into the gym and were standing by watching the scene unfold before them. Coach pressed is thumb and fore finger to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Alright, enough time wasting. Pair up, shirts verse skins. Truscott, you're on the bench for now. You might get off it if I'm feeling generous."

I balled my hands into fists at my sides and walked over to the bench. I sat down overly dramatically and crossed my legs. Bradley laughed at my actions.

"God Truscott, your such a girl! Maybe you should just quit the team now cause you obviously can't handle being on the _guy's_ team."

The rest of the team laughed and Coach blatantly ignored the comment but I could see the smirk on his face. I looked Bradley in the eyes and kept my voice steady.

"I'm not going to quit the team because I could out shoot every person on this team and you know it."

He raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. "Is that a challenge, _Truscott_?"

"You bet it is, _Bradley_."

The team -which were currently setting up for the game- stopped and Coach –who was getting papers from a file- also stopped and both parties listened intently, waiting to find out what would happen next.

"Okay then, let's do it, right here, right now. Shoot off."

I stood up and walked over to the court. "Okay then Bradley, from the three point line?"

"You're going to regret agreeing to this Truscott." Bradley walked beside me dribbling a basketball.

"No, _you're_ going to regret suggesting it."

"You first. Sure you don't want to wimp out like the _girl_ you are?" He tossed the ball to me and I caught it with ease.

My mouth formed into a malice smile. "Bring it bitch."

"Today, folks. We are here for the shoot off of the century. Between the players Truscott and Bradley. Each player will have five shots at the hoop from the three point line. Whoever got the most shots in by the end of the contest wins. This is a very serious contest people. The winner gets the honour of winning, of showing the other person up and braggin-" Alex Jones, who was the MC, was cut off by Coach.

"Enough Jones! Get on with it Truscott!"

I shook my head and lined up the shot. I bent my knees, flicked my wrists and watched the ball go in with a swish.

"And that's one point for Truscott!" Alex called.

A team member watching from the sidelines threw another ball at me and I caught it before handing it to Bradley. "Your go now."

He took the ball and threw it in the hoop. The contest continued and soon it was my last shot. I had gotten every shot in so far and Bradley had missed one. If I missed this shot, Bradley had a chance of evening out the score board, and I didn't need that.

I lined up the ball with the hoop and shot. The ball flew through the air towards the hoop and what seemed a perfect shot turned sour as the ball rolled around the hoop before rolling out. There was a mixed reaction from the team and I looked down, and hit my thigh with my hand. "Damn"

Bradley smirked and caught the ball that was thrown at him before lining up the shot. "Maybe you should stop saying things you can't uphold Truscott."

He shot the ball and it hit the hoop and started rolling around the edges, it rolled around a few times before it decided where it was going.

Everyone's eyes were on the ball as it rolled...

**Hey guys! I am really sorry that this so late! I'm sorry this chapter is so short too! Ok, you guys need to vote on what happens next! These are your options!**

**A) The ball rolls in**

**B) The ball rolls out**

**C) Coach interrupts so it doesn't matter**

**D) I don't care!**

**Please vote! And keep reading!**


End file.
